


Advent: Needle

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Needle</p><p>(Sleeping Beauty AU. If you look sideways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Needle

Once upon a time, not an awfully long time ago, in a bedroom in a small town in the American midwest, a woman in her early thirties discovers she is pregnant with a child she had started to believe she would never have. She stares at the stick in her hand before watching it drop to the floor between her feet and covering her mouth with her hands. Tears fill her eyes, happiness and joy welling inside of her. This is everything she and her husband have tried for for ten years, and nothing can go wrong. The child budding inside of her will be the culmination of their hopes and their dreams, theirs to raise and send into the world to carry their future with it. From the very beginning, she invests her hopes and her dreams in the life barely fluttering inside of her, and can barely wait for her husband to return home to pass along the good news.

Eight months later, in a hospital in the same small town, she gives birth to a boy. He is small, his hair black and plastered to his skull, his face scrunched and traumatised, his small fists bunched already against the world he has been thrust into. She and her husband have discussed names, have crossed many through, and settled on one they hoped would suit him when he arrived. Blaine, after his paternal grandfather, and Devon, because she had liked the meaning as they’d flicked through name books together. Holding him for the first time, she knows that the name will be perfect, just the same way that he is. They return from the hospital with Blaine, and move him into their room before slowly easing him into his own.

The first few years of having him at home are blessed. He is a good child, bright and neat. He smiles a lot, and she thinks she has been luckier than she had any right to hope for with this little thing.

Everything changes after his fifth birthday. When he turns five, she starts to notice things about him, and she worries that those things will set him apart, will make him a target. He is her baby, and she loves him, but for Blaine, love may not be enough to save him. Not in the town they live in, not from the people they know. Her little boy has the biggest smile for Dr Ross when she catches up on her TV in the afternoons. He gravitates to the boys, wants to be the princesses when they have the Disney channel on. She knows his truth before he has the words for it, and wants nothing as much as she wants to keep him safe from everything that may, one day, hurt him.

Her worst fears are realised when Blaine turns 13, when he tells her everything she has feared for almost two thirds of his life, when he takes a boy to a school dance in a town that she knows doesn’t understand him. The phone call from the hospital feels, to her, like the fulfillment of a prophecy she received on the day he was born. The Blaine that comes home is not the Blaine who walked out of the door in a neat suit with another boy. The Blaine who comes home is quiet, withdrawn, a shadow floating in and out of his own life.

She wonders if it would be melodramatic to say he was sleeping, or sleepwalking at least.

They send him to a private school. An academy, all boys, where he will be safe, or safer. She insists the he come home on weekends, so she can see him. She wants to be able to see him at least, to touch him. The school ensures that he at least comes home unbroken, but he’s asleep all the time, drifting still. He does well, gets by, but the boy she sees is not the five year old she knew, or the thirteen year old she loved.

In her concern for him, she is aware that she is sleeping through her life as well. Their whole house falls under the spell that is afflicting Blaine.

When all hope is almost gone, Blaine starts to shine again. His light, dimmed for so long, flickers back into life, slowly at first, and then brighter, brighter…

It starts with a boy, and a kiss, and the reawakening of a wish that she’d had, once upon a dream.


End file.
